


Don't Fall for Me

by ithinkwehitametaphor



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Emotional, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Other, death mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25421389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithinkwehitametaphor/pseuds/ithinkwehitametaphor
Summary: You’ve fucked up big time today. Messina is really pissed, you can see it in the way she glares at you when you eventually leave the office with Peña and call it a day.Javier offers to drive you home in his car. He seems a bit shaken still but you don’t know if it is because those sicarios got away or because barely an hour ago he caught you just in time before you could fall off that goddamn metal roof and break every last bone in your body.It’s all so embarrassing.When you had finally made it back to the office after the incident, Javi gave you three glasses of whiskey in quick succession and now that the adrenalin wanes as you sit in the car with him, you feel dizzy. Dizzy and profoundly ashamed.Everyone will know the new agent fucked up by tomorrow. Everyone will know Javi had to rescue you like a helpless princess in a darn movie after no more than six weeks on duty.
Relationships: Javier Peña & Reader, Javier Peña/Reader, Javier Peña/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Don't Fall for Me

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was prompted by a tumblr ask about neck kisses and how all ships are valid. ;) So this is a first writing attempt at an inclusive and gender neutral   
> Javier Peña x Reader fic.

You’ve fucked up big time today. Messina is really pissed, you can see it in the way she glares at you when you eventually leave the office with Peña and call it a day.

Javier offers to drive you home in his car. He seems a bit shaken still but you don’t know if it is because those sicarios got away or because barely an hour ago he caught you just in time before you could fall off that goddamn metal roof and break every last bone in your body.  
It’s all so embarrassing.

When you had finally made it back to the office after the incident, Javi gave you three glasses of whiskey in quick succession and now that the adrenalin wanes as you sit in the car with him, you feel dizzy. Dizzy and profoundly ashamed.

Everyone will know the new agent fucked up by tomorrow. Everyone will know Javi had to rescue you like a helpless princess in a darn movie after no more than six weeks on duty.

As you look up from your shameful contemplation, the car has already stopped, the door magically opened and Javi stands there, hands on his hips, looking at you.  
Aw, shit.  
You try to get out of the vehicle but your knees are weak from alcohol and shock and you wobble, catching Javi’s hand just before almost falling for the second time today.

“Careful,” he hums and steadies you with both hands firmly on your arms.

Nah, Javi isn’t angry. The brown eyes looking at you are all soft and full of something you wrongly label as pity. It makes your face burn bright red under the light of the streetlamp by the apartment building.

“Thanks. Again.” Your voice is feeble and suddenly exhaustion comes over you like a tidal wave. This day has been a disaster and you wish you could vanish from the face of the earth. “Sorry I fucked up your game by nearly getting myself killed.”

But Javi laughs hoarsely. “It’s okay. Happens to the best.” And he pulls you into a good-natured hug, patting your back.

You lean against him because, frankly, you’ll take any form of consolation you can get today. Especially, if it’s from the elusive Javier Peña.

He lingers, arms tightening around you and even though your brain is mush, you’re sure Javi should have let go by now for this to only be a noncommittal, friendly good-bye hug.

You bury your face in the crevice of his neck to hide your pink cheeks. Dear lord, he smells good. The mixture of dried sweat and the faint hint of cologne is intoxicating. Maybe it’s the whiskey that does it, maybe the fact that you’re so tired you don’t care anymore. But you crave the taste of him so badly, before you know it your tongue glides over the taut skin of Javi’s long neck. All you want is to feel the life coursing through him.

He doesn’t protest as your lips make contact, nip and kiss their way along his throat so you can cherish more of the salty sweat in your mouth.  
It’s not until you have made sure that you’ve left a dark purple bruise blooming on him that Javi gently disentangles himself.

His eyes meet yours but for some reason you fail to feel any of the burning shame that stifled you only moments ago.

“Let’s get you to your apartment,” he mutters and helps you upstairs without any more free falling incidents.

In a last futile attempt at dignity, you manage to fish the keys out of your pocket and open the door on your own.  
What now?

Javi gives you that weird look again that is not exactly pity, is it?

“Do you want me to stay?” he asks, barely audible, before his jaw locks.

“Yes.” You nod your head, smile shyly. “Please stay.”

He keeps on staring for what feels like an agonizing eternity before moving closer.

“I thought you’d fall off that roof and I’d never see your face again. I’d never have you smile at me again and hear your beautiful laughter…”  
Javi trails off, swallows hard.  
“Don’t ever do that to me again, okay? Don’t you dare.”

His expression is serious, you can hear the slight tremble in his voice underneath the thickly put on panache of his demand.

All you manage in reply is a nod because your head is reeling from what he just told you.

Javi brings his face closer to yours and you can’t help but reach out and stroke his cheek with your thumb. So he was worried he’d lose you?! But…

You lean in and brush the tip of your nose against his. It’s all Javi needs in terms of encouragement to finally kiss you.

His tongue pushes inside your mouth and you welcome it. He tastes of whiskey and cigarettes. Of a long day at work.

Somehow the two of you manage to get into your apartment and close the door. He’s all over you, pulling you close, hands finding their way under your shirt.

“I thought I’d lose you.” He mutters over and over in-between kisses, nips on your earlobe, then starts place tiny bites along your throat.  
“I don’t give a fuck about the case.”

You gasp, crane your neck for him. Tomorrow you’ll be littered with little red specks from his teeth on your skin.

Javi’s lips ghost over your cheek. — And suddenly you hold on to him for dear life. This is the moment it really hits home how you almost died today. Him telling you, decking you in heated affections.

You shake in his arms, press closer to get as much of his body heat as possible. Oh, you’re fucking things up again right now, aren’t you? You’re ruining he moment.

But Javi doesn’t think so at all. He brings you to the bedroom, holds you in his arms. His fingers card through your hair and he caresses your back.  
The last thing you remember him saying is, “Sleep, now. We’ll always have tomorrow.”


End file.
